Morning in The Winter
by Allre
Summary: Bagai mimpi. Jimin merasa baru kemarin ia masih sendiri. Padahal, baru kemarin pertemuan awal itu terjadi. Tapi, kini. Semuanya tampak tak seperti mimpi. Seperti ketika turunnya salju pertama sisi luar bingkai jendela dari Jimin tempati. Atau kala Yoongi mengecup lembut dirinya pagi ini. YoonMin. Sequel from Dancing at Night.


Dentingan jam terlihat bergerak tenang melingkupi ruangan pagi ini. Sangat tenang, sampai-sampai ia dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Jimin mengerang gelisah.

Sebentar lagi, acara sakral itu akan terjadi. Sebentar lagi.

.

Tubuhnya terasa panas-dingin.

 _Oh Tuhan!_

"Aishh.. ayolah, chim. Kau jangan gugup seperti ini," bisiknya mencoba menyemangati. Tapi nihil.

Perasaan takut itu jelas luar biasa menghinggapi.

 _Bagaimana nanti?_

Sementara Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Ia menyilangkan dada.

"Kurasa ini hanya soal pernikahan bukan kelahiran bayi. Tapi, kenapa kau sebegitu gelisahnya, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanya Jungkook lelah. Tak habis pikir melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang justru sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Demi apapun, ia merasa pusing melihatnya.

Padahal, ini hanya acara pernikahan biasa. Kenapa reaksi sahabatnya berlebihan begitu?

Memejamkan matanya erat. Jimin mendesah pelan. "Aku takut."

Alis Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "Takut? "

Mengangguk. Jimin kemudian menoleh, mengerling menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan menunduk ke bawah lantai, berucap getar. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukannya nanti. Penikahanku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ didepan altar. Aku takut merusaknya, Kookie- _ya_."

.

Sekejap jeda.

.

Jungkook berkedip. Barusan telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan?

Didepannya, Jimin sedang menggembungkan pipi sembari menggigit jari.

Jimin didepannya ini pastilah bukan sahabatnya.

Lagian, mana ada sahabatnya yang selalu berani menonton _film biru_ dan menyukai tantangan yang menantang adrenalin itu justru tiba-tiba berubah karena hal sepele macam ini menjadi seorang pengecut?

Urat Jungkook terasa berdenyut nyeri. Bukan, ini mungkin bukan chimchimnya.

Haha.

Selepasnya, kaki jenjang Jungkook menghampirinya. Jimin masih setia menunduk.

Manik kelam pemuda itu menatapnya. Sebelah tangan Jungkook terangkat–menepuk puncak rambut pinkishnya, tersenyum memandanginya seraya bijak berujar.

"Percayalah. Itu tidak akan terjadi, Jimin- _ya_. Hentikan sifat pesimis dan kekanakanmu itu. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti bisa." Kata Jungkook menganggukkan kepala, yakin.

Dan ia yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencoba ikut menganggukkan kepala. Bagaimana pun, sahabatnya itu membantunya. Ini pernikahannya. Seharusnya, ia tak boleh bersikap seperti ini.

Jimin mengulas senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

.

Sebelum, hari H itu terjadi. Akan kuceritakan sebelumnya.

Aku, namaku Park Jimin.

Pemuda berusia 19 tahun, masih perjaka dan seorang mahasiswa seni diperguruan tinggi disalah satu universitas di Seoul. Yang merangkap sebagai sahabat sehidup sematinya pasangan _alien_ dan _kelinci_ itu awalnya hanya seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Sungguh.

Hidupku selalu monoton. Lurus. Tanpa arah yang berarti sebagai pemuda yang ditinggal nikah duluan sama sahabatnya yang bahkan belum menginjak semester enam. Atau paling-paling, kalau sudah tamat dari S2 dan S3. Aku, Jimin hanya orang yang normal dengan kehidupan sederhana.

Dan, ia masih _lajang_.

Pulang pergi setelah selesai bekerja _part-time_ untuk membayar biaya kuliah dan hidupnya. Menjalankan tugas sebagai mahasiswa, belajar, belanja kebutuhan, ke toko buku, mengerjakan tugas kuliahan, lalu tidur. Ia setiap hari bahkan tak pernah mengenal apa waktu itu senggang selain rajin melakukan aktivitas itu semua tanpa banyak mengeluh.

Banyak orang yang bilang, dirinya yang masih terlalu muda itu jangan terlalu sibuk untuk tenggelam dalam kubangan ilmu. Kata mereka, sedikitnya santailah sejenak. Jika tidak, kau akan merasa terbunuh.

Ya, mungkin itu setidaknya menghiburnya.

Orang-orang masih peduli memerhatikanya.

Sebelumnya, mereka juga tahu. Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu.

.

Ya.

Sampai, kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu datang di hidupnya.

Lalu, merusak–memporak-poranda lembaran hidupnya yang awalnya kosong menjadi coretan tak berbentuk.

Mengusiknya.

.

Seperti saat ini.

Jimin menghela napas bosan.

Jungkook pongah berdiri didepannya seraya angkuh berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Kedua tangan lentiknya mengguncang kedua pundaknya–memaksa.

"Ayolaaah–Park Jimin. Ini hari ulang tahunku, dan malam ini, aku mengadakan perayaan dengan suamiku untuk menghiburmu dari kebiasaanmu itu. Tidakkah kau seharusnya senang dan cukup ikut saja di pestaku?" tutur Jungkook penuh kesal. Jimin dihadapannya benar-benar tidak tahu cara berterima kasih. Kurang apa lagi sahabat _mochi_ nya ini, hah?

"Tetap tidak, Kookie- _ya_. Kau tahu? Pesta dan segala tetek bengeknya itu membosankan. Aku tidak suka." Tolak Jimin memalingkan muka. Jengah, melihat Jungkook didepannya dengan pandangan malas. Ayolah, ikut acara tanpa manfaat itu, apa menariknya? Lebih baik belajar dan mengerjakan tugas dirumah.

Tapi, yang namanya Jungkook. Segala apapun tetap tidak bisa dibantah.

Jeon– **bukan** , Kim Jungkook dengan segala sifat kekanakkannya dan egoisme tinggi tidak akan semudah itu menyerah.

Maka, detik ketika Jimin merasa pusing dan menarikkan kacamatanya yang melorot akibat kalah menghadapi bocah yang merangkap sebagai pemuda kelinci dan sahabatnya itu beraksi, Jimin tidak tahu harus bagaimana akhirnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Karena, kau tahu? Walaupun itu terdengar bodoh, dan Jimin takkan semudah itu percaya, Jungkook dengan liciknya mengancam akan membakar seluruh novel romantisnya jika tak dituruti. Jimin tahu, Jungkook itu bocah. Meski begitu, kalau ternyata bukunya akan dibakar sungguhan bagaimana? Tampang polosnya itu benar-benar _ambigu_.

"Yeay! Baguslah~ itulah sahabatku. Aku akan mengabari Taehyung segera."

.

.

.

Menuruti permintaan sahabatnya sebenarnya tidak masalah.

Toh, jika akhirnya menjadi seperti saat ini, Jimin akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Sungguh, itu terdengar murahan sekali.

.

Karena, fakta. Ia justru malah dipertemukan dengan jodohnya. Ya.

Pipi tembem Jimin bersemu merah.

.

.

Karena, berkat malam itu. Ketika mereka berdua berdansa ditengah hamparan taman malam dan terbangan kunang-kunang dibawah gugusan gemerlap bintang yang memesona, jatuh dipandangan pertama, mereka resmi berpacaran.

.

Min Yoongi yang lebih dulu mengikatnya.

.

Dan hari-hari yang awalnya bagi Jimin hanyalah kertas kosong tanpa warna-warni pelangi tiba-tiba berubah.

Sejak mereka menjalin pertalian kekasih, banyak hal yang terjadi.

Bukan kerena tentang kencan mewah keliling Eropa dan Asia, atau membelikannya mobil triliunan won, atau lebih-lebih memberikannya sebuket mawar merah imporan dari negara Perancis dan Belanda. Yoongi yang dikenal sebagai CEO perusahaan ponsel _smartphone_ ternama dan nomor satu didunia memang kaya. Dan kenyataan merupakan sahabat sejak kecil kedua teman _absurd_ nya, dan dirinya yang beruntung menjadi kekasih spesialnya.

Itu semua membuat Jimin banyak terkejut.

.

Itu jelas bukan.

.

Lebih karena fakta, ketika mereka berdua sedang memasuki puncak gairah dan Yoongi yang tengah sadis menggagahinya kala mereka berdua sedang bercinta panas didalam apartemennya, Jimin yang saat itu tak bisa berpikiran jernih mendadak dikejutkan dengan pernyataan lamaran Yoongi kepadanya setelah akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan orgasme bersama. Pemuda berambut sehitam arang tersebut langsung jatuh disisi pangkal lehernya. Menciumnya sekilas disana.

Jimin melenguh.

"Sayang.. kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Meski masih tesenggal dan bersemu merah karena lelah, lamban, Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"..ya."

Menarik bau kekasihnya yang adiktif, Yoongi perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tengkurapnya lalu memandang wajah kekasih mungilnya lembut. Ia sejenak tersenyum tipis.

Lantas, mengecup keningnya perlahan sebelum kemudian berlabuh mendarat dibibir tebal ceri Jiminnya penuh kasih. Iris sipit Yoongi menatap intens muka kekasihnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan helai poni merah muda milik Jimin dari dahinya. Tersenyum simpul kala mengetahui pacarnya tersebut sangatlah inosen. Memandang balik dirinya dengan binar yang hampir sayu dengan manik _hazel_ nya yang memukau. Yoongi sekali lagi menyapunya disana agak lama. Kemudian, baru ia berucap dengan mimik yang serius. Dada Jimin berdetak hebat.

"Aku memang bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis dari negeri dongeng, Jimin- _ie_. Tapi, setidaknya, biarkan aku mengungkapkannya sekarang. Atau tidak ada waktu lain lagi," jedanya, Yoongi menghela napas. Kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya didepan matanya. Sungguh. Demi apapun. Kenapa Jiminnya malam ini cantik sekali, sih?

Jimin dengan raut polos–perlahan menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

.

Yoongi menarik napas pendek.

"Sayang, maukah kau menikah denganku?" itu mungkin hanya lontaran biasa yang sering diucap bagi kebanyakan lelaki ketika sedang ingin melamar pasangannya, Yoongi tahu akan hal itu. Memang kurang tepat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

Secepatnya, atau tidak akan pernah.

Dan kini, tinggal melihat responnya.

Yoongi menatap, menunggu reaksinya.

Jimin dibawahnya masih mematung lugu.

Sedepa jeda.

.

Mengelus hati-hati pelipisnya yang basah, Yoongi berbisik.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

.

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Yoongi sabar setia menunggu.

.

Kemudian, selang sekian sekon. Anggukan malu dan semburat senyum yang menawan itu muncul menjadi jawabannya, Yoongi yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi macam apa sontak mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu erat, tersenyum bahagia, dan Jimin yang gugup membalas perlakuannya memejamkan mata. Perasaannya itu terasa melambung tinggi ke udara. Inikah rasanya?

.

.

.

Sejenak, Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook erat. Pemuda itu menoleh seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata, menenangkannya. Jimin sekarang benar-benar terlihat sangat takut walau itu tertutupi oleh rasa gugup yang melingkupi.

"Rileks, oke?"

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju gereja tempat diselenggarakan janji suci itu bersama rekan temannya yang lain dengan Jimin yang berada ditengahnya. Sementara para undangan dan pasangan mereka sedang menunggu sesi acaranya disana, Jimin tetap bergerak gelisah. Seokjin yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dasar pasangan muda.

Jimin sibuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari wajahya yang dipoles _make-up_. Hari ini, ia akan menikah. Gugup sekaligus takut bercampur menjadi satu rasa.

Meski, hari ini musim salju pertama turun menghiasi hari pernikahannya. Jimin tetap bersyukur bisa menjalaninya.

Ia terus berdoa didalam hati.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu _dengannya disana_.

.

Debaran jantung itu semakin menggila ketika jarak dari tempatnya melangkah semakin pupus ketika karpet merah yang menjuntai menjulang ditanah memperpendek jarak eksistensinya yang teristimewa. Atau kala siulan berisik burung-burung yang mampir bertengger dipepohonan maupun yang berterbangan mengantarkannya, atau kala suara lonceng besar mendengung memekakkan telinga didepan pintu gereja mewah yang pijak Jimin saat ini yang membuat perasaan letupan menyenangkan itu hinggap. Atau ketika semua pasang mata itu langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

Jimin melangkah sembari menelan ludah.

Seokjin dan Jungkook disisinya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Disana, didepan sana. Ada Yoongi yang sedang berdiri menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

 _Hah. Oh Tuhan_.

Menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya gugup, akhirnya Jimin beranikan diri mengulas senyum terbaiknya yang tanpa sadar membuat semua pengunjung yang menghadiri memekik histeris dan heboh memandangnya. Bersorak mengiringi langkahnya menuju mimbar dengan perasaan gugup yang melingkupi relung hatinya. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan menapak.

 _Aku tidak boleh gentar!_

Batinnya menyemangati ketika akhirnya kedua kakinya sampai. Seokjin dan Jungkook teratur melepaskannya lalu perlahan mundur kembali menuju ke tempat duduk tempat kursi suami mereka berada. Taehyung sekilas melambai kepadanya dengan menyengir. Jimin mengeratkan buket bunganya lalu pelan mengangkat wajahnya. Mendongak.

Yoongi didepannya terlihat sangat tampan.

Ia menyapa ramah.

"Pagi, sayangku." Ucapnya seraya mengelus sebelah pipiku lembut, tersenyum amat memesona memindai parasku, entah mengapa mendadak wajahku terasa memanas akibat sentuhannya, oh, ya Tuhan, jangan lagi!

Jimin pelan namun pasti, membalasnya dengan tarikan senyumnya yang memukau. Entah keberapa kali, Yoongi merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Jadi, ia berbisik.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, bidadaraku." Ungkapnya jujur, dan alhasil. Pipi tembem itu semakin memerah merah.

Jimin semakin gelisah menanggapinya. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. Yoongi terkekeh geli melihat pasangan yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sebentar lagi. Jiminnya itu benar-benar imut.

Dan pastur yang berdiri didepan mereka mengulas senyum lembut. Berkata dengan nada wibawa apakah mereka berdua sudah siap untuk mengikrarkan janji sakral itu.

Lalu anggukan mantap yang diberikan sebagai pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berucap sumpah sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan berlangsung dengan sorakan bahagia dari orang-orang dan jepretan wartawan dan paparazi yang berkumpul berderet dipinggir altar membuat dada keduanya berpacu cepat. Keduanya saling menatap dalam.

Pastur tegas mengumandangkannya.

"Apakah Anda bersedia menjadi pendamping sehidup sematinya Park Jimin didalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal menjemput kalian berdua nanti?"

Mengangguk. Yoongi tanpa menoleh menjawab yakin. "Ya. Aku bersedia."

Lagi. Pastur berucap.

"Apakah Anda bersedia menerima pendamping hidup sematinya Tuan Min Yoongi sebagai suami Anda didalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal menjemput kalian berdua nanti?"

Terdiam. Jimin menghemuskan napasnya pelan. Menatap. Yoongi didepannya tengah tersenyum memandang dirinya–menunggu penuh harap.

.

Meski masih _blushing_. Perlahan, namun pasti. Kepalanya mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum amat lembut. Ia sudah siap. "Ya. Aku bersedia."

Dan ketika suara tepukan dan sorakan meriah datang dari semua undangan yang menyaksikan mereka berdua, suara pastur yang mendominasi jalannya acara pernikahan itu tiba-tiba melontar.

"Karena kalian telah bersedia, silakan memasangkan cincin kalian masing-masing sebagai pertanda bahwa kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, tuan."

Mengerti. Keduanya pun segera mengambil cincin yang telah disediakan. Jimin yang pertama kali akan memasangkan. Yoongi memandangnya penuh arti, Jimin menatap dengan semburat merahnya.

Yoongi menampik halus. "Ayo sayang, pasangkanlah."

Tersenyum, Jimin mengangguk singkat. Tangan mungilnya meraih jari kurus dan kekar suaminya lalu perlahan memasangkannya disalah satu jari disana. Jimin mendongak.

Mengelus tangan Jimin menggumam dengan tatapan redup. Berbisik. "Giliranku."

Nafas Jimin terasa tercekat. Jantungnya bedetak tak menentu. Yoongi meraih cincin satunya.

 _Ya Tuhan! Sebentar lagi!_

Jimin semakin gugup.

Dan ketika tangan dingin Yoongi meraih pergelangan tangannya, tersenyum penuh makna menatapnya–bersiap akan memasangkannya, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi api unggun yang tengah berkerik membakar kayu kering didalam mesion terasa sunyi membungkus suasana saat ini.

.

Suara televisi yang dinyalakan juga ikut menampik mendepa alam bawah sadarnya. Yoongi menoleh ke samping sisi dari tempat mereka berbaring di atas sofa.

"Uhmm..."

Selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya terlihat melorot ke bawah. Jimin disampingnya nampak terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Terkekeh, pelan, Yoongi iseng mengusak rambut _pinkish_ istrinya itu perlahan. Jimin yang terganggu terlalu imut untuk ditatap. Lihatlah, bagaimana tubuh mungil yang dihiasi oleh sweater berbulu langit tersebut nampak sangat _menggemaskan_ dipakainya.

Tersenyum lebar, pelan namun pasti, bibir tipis Yoongi lembut mengecup bibir penuh itu–menyapa.

Perlahan, walau samar. Jimin perlahan membuka matanya, didepannya Yoongi sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku."

Mengedip pelan. Jimin terbangun sembari mengucek kedua matanya, memandang balik.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , ah, pagi." Jawabnya dengan suara serak, biasa setelah bangun tidur.

Mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi, gemas, kedua lengannya lantas memeluk tubuh Jimin disampingnya. Berbalik, menghadap pemuda itu. Jimin masih setengah sadar perlahan mendongak. Bergumam dengan nada yang terlampaui lucu. " _Hyung_.. ? Ini dimana?" tanyanya masih belum menyadari.

Mengeratkan pelukannya. Tenang, Yoongi berkata, "Aku tebak, kau baru saja bermimpi?"

Mengernyit. Jimin polos menatap tak mengerti, lantas, memindai sekelilingnya. Turunnya salju pertama sisi luar bingkai jendela dari Jimin tempati tampak _familiar_. Sejenak, ia tercenung beberapa saat. Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi didepannya.

Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu, ia mengalami.

.

.

Bagai mimpi.

Jimin merasa baru kemarin ia masih sendiri.

Padahal, baru kemarin pertemuan awal itu terjadi.

Tapi, kini. Semuanya tampak tak seperti mimpi.

.

Semuanya benar-benar berubah.

Yoongi mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Berbisik. "Jimin- _ie_ ,"

.

Dekapan intim tersebut semakin menempel posesif. Ia akhirnya tersadar.

Bahwa sekarang, hidupnya telah berubah.

.

Mengerti, Jimin kemudian redup–memandang balik lelaki didepannya sembari menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sebelah tangan Jimin mendarat disebelah pipi suaminya, mengelusnya perlahan disana. Tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang pernikahan kita, _hyung_." Akunya. Jimin tersenyum memejamkan mata, mencium lembut bibir Yoonginya. Lelaki pucat itu balas tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Benarkah?"

Menganggkkan kepala. Jimin membuka matanya. Membalas lugas, "Ne. Seperti nostalgia saja,"

Tak membalas, selepasnya, Yoongi mengusak hidungnya pelan. Udara dingin pagi ini terasa mengusik tubuhnya hingga kemudian Jimin semakin maju mempererat pelukannya dengan suaminya, Yoongi menghembuskan napas hangatnya. Ia berujar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya darimu, sayang." Ucap Yoongi, lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi keduanya sampai sebatas bahu, kemudian berucap lagi. Jimin diam mendengarkan. Yoongi mengecup keningnya lama, "Itu pertanda, kau masih mengingat masa lalu kita dan mencintaiku sampai sekarang." Lalu menyeringai nakal.

Bersemu, Jimin kemudian menggesekkan kening keduanya–tertawa kecil menanggapinya setelah itu menatap dengan sorot dalam, dirinya juga ikut berucap lucu.

.

"Dasar. Kau benar, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

Morning in The Winter–Allre

.

 **They are just belongs to God and themselves**.

.

 **Warn! fluffy, ooc/oc, fail, gagal romance, lime caution, etc**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sudah, ini sudah dibuatkan. Jangan nagih saya lagi ya :v**

.

.

.

Selesai~


End file.
